Smith Medical
About About Smiths Medical -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Smiths Medical is a leading global provider of medical devices for the hospital, emergency, home and specialist environments. Our products are used during critical and intensive care, surgery, post-operative care during recovery, and in a series of high-end home infusion therapies. We offer 12 of the most respected and easily recognisable brands within our portfolio: Portex™, Medex™, Deltec™, Level1™, Cozmore™, Pneupac™, Wallace™, CADD™, BCI™, Jelco™, Medfusion™ and Surgivet™. Smiths Medical employs some 7,500 people, with manufacturing concentrated in the US, the UK, Mexico and Italy. Most territories are serviced through wholly-owned local sales and distribution companies. As part of Smiths Group plc, a FTSE 100 UK based company, Smiths Medical is well positioned to invest in continuous improvement, technological innovation and customer service. By listening to your opinions, suggestions, and New Ideas, Smiths Medical continually provides the equipment, service and expertise you would expect whilst consistently delivering value, safety, quality and performance. Text only Product Code SearchHomeAbout UsContactCareersWebstore > Home > Customer Support > Contact Us Contact Us -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Smiths Medical Distributor List Distributor list for all non-US distributors and companies. Smiths Medical International Tel: +44 (0) 1303 260551 ics@smiths-medical.com Smiths Medical International Hythe Smiths Medical International (UK) Colonial Way, Watford Tel: +44 (0) 1923 246434 ukcs@smiths-medical.com Smiths Medical Webstore Online ordering service contacts -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Smiths Medical U.S.A Customer Service Contacts Please use the list below for product support and contact within the U.S.A. Anesthesia Airway Assisted Reproduction Tel: +1 800 258 5361 Tel: +44 (0) 1303 260551 info.cc@smiths-medical.com info.smi@smiths-medical.com Smiths Medical International Diabetes Drainage Systems Tel: +1 800 826 9703 Tel: +1 800 258 5361 info.md@smiths-medical.com info.cc@smiths-medical.com Smiths Medical MD, Inc Infusion Systems Interventional Imaging Tel: +1 800 426 2448 Tel: +1 800 258 5361 info.md@smiths-medical.com info.cc@smiths-medical.com Smiths Medical MD, Inc Pain Management Patient Monitoring Tel: +1 800 258 5361 Tel: +1 800 558 2345 info.cc@smiths-medical.com info.pm@smiths-medical.com Smiths Medical PM, Inc Pressure Monitoring Respiratory Tel: +1 800 258 5361 Tel: +1 800 258 5361 info.cc@smiths-medical.com info.cc@smiths-medical.com Sharps Safety Temperature Management Tel: +1 800 258 5361 Tel: +1 800 258 5361 info.cc@smiths-medical.com info.cc@smiths-medical.com Tracheostomy Vascular Access Tel: +1 800 258 5361 Tel: +1 800 426 2448 info.cc@smiths-medical.com info.md@smiths-medical.com Smiths Medical MD, Inc Manual Ventilation Mechanical Ventilation Tel: +1 800 258 5361 (Pneupac Products) info.cc@smiths-medical.com Tel: +1 800 558 2345 info.pm@smiths-medical.com Mechanical Ventilators Smiths Medical PM, Inc Tel: +1 800 258 5361 info.cc@smiths-medical.com -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- New Product Ideas Submit new concepts and product ideas to be considered by our R&D teams. Registered Offices Smiths Medical registered offices. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Smiths Medical News 30-Sep-08 - Smiths Medical were proud to exhibit at ESRA 2008 in Genoa, 19-Sep-08 - Smiths Medical recently exhibited at EASD in Rome. The 26-Aug-08 - Smiths Medical were proud to exhibit at the World Congress Brands BCI CADD Cozmore Deltec Jelco Level 1 Medex Medfusion Pneupac Portex Surgivet Wallace Products Anesthesia Airway Assisted Reproduction Diabetes Drainage Systems Infusion Systems Interventional Imaging Pain Management Patient Monitoring Pressure Monitoring Respiratory Sharps Safety Temperature Management Tracheostomy Vascular Access Ventilation Areas of Care Adult Critical Care Alternate Care Anesthesia Assisted Reproduction Cardiac Care Diabetes Medical Surgical Neo & Ped Critical Care Oncology Pain Management Respiratory Care Sleep Medicine TV Channels - NEW Airway - NEW! Assisted Reproduction Cassette Medication Respiratory Sharps Safety Spirometry Ventilation Customer SupportEducation ResourcesAbout Us | Brands | Contact | Careers | Customer Support | Education Resources | News & events | Site Map | Webstore | Smiths Group plc TV | Links | Legal Notice | Privacy Policy | CA Legal Information | HIPAA | WEEE | © Copyright 2008 Smiths Medical. All Rights Reserved. Link Smith smith medical Second Sources Category:Manufacturers http://www.onlinemedicalsupply.com/1001048/manufacturer.aspx